


Nothing Earth-Shatterin'

by tinx_r



Category: Simon and Simon (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: Prompt: "AJ doesn't know how to take a day off"
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Nothing Earth-Shatterin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



"I have badminton at eleven, we're meeting with Williamson at noon, if Christy returns my call we can see her at three." AJ walked into the room, talking and brandishing a sheaf of folders.

Rick eyed him. His brother had lost weight recently, wasn't sleeping enough, had even skipped church the last couple of weeks. 

Not that that would bother Rick, in the general way of things. He was always telling AJ to paint the town, forget church, get his kicks while he could.

Only these weren't kicks. AJ was working too hard, trying too hard, maybe trying to impress his new lady Susannah or whatever her name was.

"You see Susannah again last night?"

"Susannah?" AJ stopped and put down his folders. "Who's Susannah?"

"Savannah?" Rick tried again. "Whats-her-name?"

"Serena," AJ said, lips compressing. "No. Things aren't that great." He turned away, heading for the coffee pot.

 _Serena. Really oughtta remember that._ Rick watched after his brother, then shrugged. AJ always took love hard, and maybe it was time to remind him to look after himself.

Eleven forty-five found Rick waiting outside the badminton court, the Power Wagon idling loud as an earthmover in among the family sedans. Rick tipped his hat lower over his eyes as he saw AJ trot from the exit, still in his sweats, glancing at his watch. The Dodge growled forward until it came level and AJ whirled,, surprise, worry and irritation chasing themselves across his face.

"Hop in," said Rick succinctly, leaning over and opening the door.

For once, AJ did. "What?" he asked distractedly, as he fastened his seat belt. "Have the Williamsons brought the appointment forward? I haven't changed - "

"The Williamsons," Rick said slowly, "have realized they don't need to see us after all, and are putting the check in the mail. Christy is gonna come by the office at oh nine hundred in the a.m. And we, little bro, have the afternoon off."

"But - we'll get behind and then - "

"And then someone's gonna have to wait a day for pictures of their wife steppin' out on 'em, am I right? C'mon, AJ, we ain't working nothing earth-shatterin' this week, and you know it."

"I guess." The tension went out of AJ all in a rush, and he looked, for a second, small and vulnerable. The little boy Rick had gotten countless blood noses and black eyes hauling out of trouble. Some of them AJ had even known about. "Well, if we're taking the afternoon off, I can get the yard work done."

"We're going to the beach, kid. No arguments."

It was dark by the time Rick and AJ got home, and AJ had been alternately yawning and dozing the last half hour home. He'd swam and played and flirted like a teenager all afternoon on the beach, and it had done Rick's heart good to watch him. He'd only kissed two chicks himself and hadn't even taken their numbers.

"Feel better, kid?" he asked gruffly,, as AJ, still yawning, climbed out of the truck.

"Sure do." AJ gave him that sunny smile, the one that still tied Rick's guts in knots. Always would. His kid brother. His responsibility. His.

"Sure hope you've read all those notes so you're ready for Christy tomorrow morning."

Rick gave AJ what was meant to be a reassuring smirk, and stood watching as his brother headed inside. He hadn't read the notes, and he didn't give a flying fuck about Christy. But for an afternoon, he'd made AJ forget about working, forget about Serena and her games, and at least tonight, the kid would get a good night's sleep.

That trumped paperwork, in Rick's opinion. Always would.

He turned his back and went aboard, ready for a good night's sleep himself.


End file.
